


fist time - taekook

by JE0NSPACE



Category: Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Prostitution, Top Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violation, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JE0NSPACE/pseuds/JE0NSPACE
Summary: ❝Donde los amigos de Taehyung lo mandan a un prostíbulo para que tenga su primera vez. Que sorpresa la de Jungkook cuando se entera que su nuevo cliente es Kim Taehyung, su compañero de universidad.❞✰ taehyung!top✰ jungkook!bottom
Kudos: 3





	fist time - taekook

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Originalmente esta obra esta publica en Wattpad, pero perdí mi cuenta el día que se hicieron los supuestos hackeos y hasta el momento no la e podido recuperar. Sin embargo, quería continuar con esta historia y lo haré aquí. Las actualización serán lentas, todos mis borradores se perdieron junto a mi cuenta de Wattpad :((((((((((((((((8

Jungkook tenia _quince años_ cuando escapo de casa con sus poquitas pertenecías y apenas dinero para un bote ramyeon en la tienda de víveres mas barata.

Lo que uno creería mas razonable es huir a la casa de alguien cercano, o pasar la noche en algún hotel barato.

Pero Jungkook no tenia amigos, ni familiares, ni dinero. 

Estaba _solo_.

No tenia _nada_.

Vago por horas, no tenia mas remedio que pasar la noche en la calle, seguramente metido en algún oscuro callejón y dormir arriba de cartones sucios. 

Sin embargo, por obras del destino, Jungkook recibió _ayuda_ esa noche. 

Un hombre de buen porte, que vestía prendas muy caras y ostentosas se acerco ofreciéndole ayuda.

Y Jungkook se había dejado llevar por lo que veía. 

Sus ásperas manos cubiertas de brillantes anillos captaron la atención de Jungkook enseguida, nunca había visto tanto oro en las manos de una persona.

—¿Y que dices?

La oferta de aquel hombre parecía ser la solución a varios de sus problemas.

_Un techo y un trabajo de mesero._

No contó con que tal vez ese hombre no sea quien dice ser y que lo menos que le preocupaba era su bienestar.

—Acepto.


End file.
